shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 16
The Black Bread Pirates are in a bit of trouble. Chezamík is tied up on the ship after being robbed, and Wynn and Jera are in a battle with a masked man in the forest. Jera has been hit by an arrow in a vital point and Wynn has been pinned to a tree. Man: "I'm surprised you were able to chase us this far." Wynn: "Us??" Man: "My partner stole this from you and handed it off to me." The man lifts up the bundle of money. Man: "Hmm, not that much, but its enough." Wynn: "Give it back! If you don't I'll have to take it from you!" Man: "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Wynn's body turns into dough and drops to the ground in a blob. The blob quickly slides over to the man, and Wynn springs out of it with an uppercut. Man: "Arrghh!" He drops to the ground and his mask flies off, revealing him to be the man from the town who was putting on the show with the tiger. '' Wynn: "Whaa?! How-? Why?" Man: "Why should I give you a reason? I need it, that's why." ''The man charges at Wynn and tries to strike, but is blocked by a large arm. They both look down to see Jera sprawled out on the ground, raising his arm to block the man's attack. Jera, breathing heavily: "If you want to get to my captain....you're gonna have to go through me first." Jera starts to stand up and transforms into his hybrid form, towering over the man. The man rolls backward away from Jera. Jera: "Now you're gonna get it. Take this! KABA CHARGE!!" Jera charges at the man and headbutts him. The man tries to dodge but Jera manages to knock him to the ground. The man quickly gets to his knee and draws an arrow aimed at Jera. Man: "Don't move, or I'll send this right through your brain." Jera: "I think I'll take my chances." Jera starts to move and the man pulls the arrow tighter. Man: "Are you sure?" Wynn runs at the man with a giant dough fist. Wynn: "You shouldn't focus on just on guy, you know." A man drops down from an overhead tree. He blocks Wynn's attack with two swords. He is wearing a falcon mask. Falcon: "Looks like I got here just in time." Man: "Oh shut it. You have the money?" Falcon: "You know I do." The man in the mask reaches for a small pouch and raises it. The other man whistles loudly. A tiger runs down the path moments later. The archer drops the bundle and kicks it over to the tiger. The tiger catches it in its mouth and leaps to catch the pouch from the man in the mask before darting away. Wynn: "What the hell? Was that our money too?" Falcon: "Ohh, so you guys are the pirates who owned that piece of garbage?" Wynn: "Hey! She's not a piece of garbage, she's our ship! We're the Black Bread Pirates and that's our Bread Bowl." Archer: "Ahahaha the Bread Bowl? You've gotta be kidding me." Falcon: "He's not, it really looked like that." Archer: "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryunai Benji, captain of the Ryunai Pirates. And this is my brother, Ryunai Mako." Mako removes his mask. Mako: "Hey, I can introduce myself!" Benji: "Oh shut up, stop being a baby." Mako and Benji begin to argue. Wynn seizes the opportunity and shoots a dough ball at Benji's arrow, knocking it out of the notch. Jera charges at Benji and rams him into a tree. '' Wynn, bringing out his dough fist again: "Where'd that tiger go?" Mako: "You want the money? Go get it." ''Wynn looks at Jera and he gives Wynn a nod. Wynn turns and runs after the tiger. Jera follows and bumps Mako. Mako goes to Benji and picks him up. Mako: "You ok? Do you want me to follow them?" Benji: "No, don't bother, we did our job, lets go check in with Dad, see how he's doing." Mako, smiling: "Sounds good." Wynn and Jera are running back towards Stock City. '' Wynn: "Those guys are tough. We should have them join our crew." ''Jera stops and looks at Wynn. '' Jera: "Are you out of your mind? They robbed us and they tried to kill us! Plus they're already in a pirate crew, why would they want to join this one? You can't just go around making everyone you meet part of your crew." Wynn: "For the last time, it's ''our ''crew, not my crew, when is that gonna sink in??" Jera: "Oh, does it even matter? ''Our ''crew is an escaped convict and a goofy little kid." Wynn: "Don't leave Chezamík out of this, she's part of our crew too." Jera: "What has she done? She couldn't even protect the ship for a couple of hours." Wynn: "She ''made that ship, and if it wasn't for her, you'd still be sitting in jail, I would've never gotten in without her." Jera: "You know what? I wish I was still there, it'd be much easier." Jera starts marching off. Wynn: "Where are you going?" Jera: "I'm going into town, screw being a pirate! You can find yourself another crew mate." Wynn: "Fine! I was gonna kick you out anyway!" Wynn starts running toward town again. Meanwhile, Chezamík is trying to free herself from the rope. "If I can just reach my screwdriver...Got it!" She manages to cut the rope and gets down from the ship. "I might as well go after it. There's not much left of worth on the ship." She runs into town with the sledgehammer on her back. Just then, a tiger runs by with something in its mouth. Chezamík: "That's my bag, you stupid cat! Get over here!" The tiger runs off as Chezamík quickly follows. Chapter 16 - End Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures